


Let’s stay in bed all day

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Playing Hooky, Sex, Smut, They be doing IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Alistair wants his wife to play hooky with him all day... in bed... naked.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Trevelyan
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 9





	Let’s stay in bed all day

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahoy... probably tame in comparison to others, but still. You are warned.

“Let’s stay in bed all day.” He whispered into her ear, pressing tiny kisses to the skin behind her ear, as his hips moved in slow rhythm against her. His hands moved up to pull her back closer into his front before his hand returned to their slow touches between her silken thighs.

“Mmmm… Ali…” She deliberately pulsed around his hard length and smiled when he gasped into her ear.

“C’mon Auri… play hooky with me…” He gently bit her next and sped his hips a little faster, making her moan and angle her hips back further.

“I don’t know Ali… we are the King and Queen of Fereldan… I don’t think we can play hooky.” She hooked her leg over the top of his and groaned when the pace of his fingers against her pearl sped up.

“That’s just it… everyone gets a break except us. I’ve decided that ours is today.” He moved faster, glorying in the sound of their love making and the feeling of her in his arms.

“What about the delegation from Orlais?” She begun to shudder against him, the deep pleasure sensations building to their climax deep inside.

“Fuck ‘em.” He whispered, teasing her and himself with short, hard digs into her softness.

“Alistair!!!” She cried out, arching her back as she crested her peak.

“Auri!! Maker! Yesssssssss!” His body shuddered against her and she felt him emptying deep inside her, his arms clutching her to his body.

She grinned as she begun to surface from her erotic daze.

“It’ll make Eamon’s head explode.”

He pressed a kiss to her neck again before rolling her over and slid over her, holding himself up on his forearms over her

“That’s just an added bonus, Love.” She grinned.

“That’s naughty, Alibear.”

“I know… I am a bad, bad man.” He pressed his lips to hers gently, enjoying the feel of her against him.

“You win… let’s play hooky… naked… in bed… all day.” She whispered, flinging her arms above her head in defeat. He grinned and jumped out of the bed and raced to the entrance to their rooms. He stuck his out of the door and spoke quietly before closing the door and very obviously locked it.

She threw back the covers and patted the bed next to her. He grinned and raced across the bed to leap to her side, coming to rest by her side. She laughed at his antics.

“What did you say to the guard?”

“Oh… only that we were taking a stay-cation for the next 24 hours and if they wanted to see the Queen naked and wrapped around the naked King, then they were welcome to come in.”

“You didn’t!” She asked, giggling but slightly horrified.

“No… I just told them we working on the royal heir and to sod off. They understood and will keep visitors away.”

She flushed bright red.

“We are?”

“Hell yes… and it will take a lot of work and practice. I can’t wait!” She giggled at him when he leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Who am I to deny the wishes of my King?”


End file.
